(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mount having an improved rider support system and, more particularly, to a rider support system for a mount having a seat for a rider.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle racing is a growing spectator sport. The American Motorcycle Association (AMA) holds races of various classes of motor bikes as part of its Pro Racing tour. Like most racing programs, many sponsors want their logo and a design on a rider's bike, such as on its shroud or air box. These are generally custom painted. For amateur riders, designs these are often pre-printed decals, which are applied to the bike and replaced as needed. These decals are usually made by high volume screen-printing. Specifically, a clear PVC film is printed on the backside in reverse, an adhesive with a protective strip is laminated to the back of the pre-printed film and the decal is die cut out. The rider than removes the protective strip and applies the decal to a selected surface of the bike.
It is also important for the rider to be able to hold on securely to the bike during the ups and downs of the motocross track. One product, which professional riders often use, is called “grip tape.” Grip tape is actually sand paper having an adhesive backing and adhered to the surface of the bike adjacent to the rider's legs. The grip tape provides increased friction between the bike and the rider's riding gear that permits the rider to better maneuver the bike. This improved control is especially desirable during motocross racing. In addition, “arm pump” fatigue caused by the rider using his arms trying to hold on may be significantly reduced on a bike having grip tape on the surfaces adjacent to the rider's legs.
One drawback with this product is that the sandpaper wears the rider's clothing, which can be very expensive to replace. In addition, grip tape is not suitable for printed graphics since the sand paper surface would quickly destroy blades used to cut out the shape. However, most pro-riders are well funded and are able to afford new riding gear for each race or as needed.
One product which has been introduced to provide a gripping surface while not ruining the rider's gear is sold under the brand name STOMPGRIP™ traction pads and is available from Stomp Design Inc. of Huntington Beach, Calif. This product was originally designed for snowboarding but is now also sold for motocross. STOMPGRIP™ is a relatively thick vinyl sheet that includes a plurality of raised nubs formed on one surface of a thick sheet of transparent vinyl film. An adhesive surface is applied on the opposite of the film. Like decals, the material is die cut for different shaped motor cycles and applied onto the surface of the bike. However, the size, height and spacing of the nubs of a STOMPGRIP™ traction pad may result in some of the nubs being cut in half when the vinyl sheet is die cut. This causes a sharp surface that the rider's pants may grab the edge and peel it up. Once the edge has started to peel, it continues to do so similarly to conventional package labels.
Thus, there is a need for an improved rider support system that provides increased friction between an area around a motorcycles seat and the rider's legs while, at the same time, does not excessively wear the rider's riding gear or peel easily.